friend-zoned
by aBrilliantidiot
Summary: Percy thinks she needed a break from him and his terrible jokes about Julius Caesar and Caesar salads. Not the best thing to do while on a non-double date with the girl of your dreams. OR Percy gets friend-zoned. AU oneshot.


**Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP getting friend-zoned. Thanks otpptompts on tumblr!**

 **If you have any prompt ideas for any OTP, please inspire me!**

 **10/25/2016**

* * *

Percy slams his forehead on the table for probably the fifth time this week. He's probably given himself a concussion, but that was the last worry on his mind. He wasn't even hungry anymore, and Percy was always hungry.

"I don't get it," Percy groaned. "What am I doing wrong?"

His buddy, Jason, peered over at his salad. "Well, one, you used too much salt."

Piper, Jason's so beautiful girlfriend (Percy still holds a theory that Jason blackmailed her to go out with him) slapped his shoulder. "Leave the poor guy alone, he's hurting."

And what was he hurting over? Not what but who.

Annabeth Chase. The cute blonde girl he sits next to in his British literature class (why was he taking that again?) who finally agreed to come out to a lunch with and his friends at Fridays. Right now she was in the bathroom, Percy thinks because she needed a break from him and his terrible jokes about Julius Caesar and Caesar salads. Not the best things to do while on a non-double date with the girl of your dreams.

At first, Annabeth wouldn't talk to him during the first week of classes. She was so concentrated on paying attention and staying focused that she never noticed him. Percy was terrible at school in general, but did well enough to keep his scholarships. It wasn't until that beautiful day, on October 3rd, that she asked him for a pencil and he got a beautiful view of her gray eyes and was in love instantly. They had a decent conversation, and from that decent convo lead them to study sessions and coffee and no labels on whatever the hell they were.

Ever since then, he paid attention to everything she did, the way she bit her lip when she was stuck on a problem, the way she always had a pencil behind her ear. But he didn't know how to get her to see him the same way.

"How do I get her to like me?" Percy whined.

Jason snorted. "Well, she must like you to some degree if she agreed to come with us."

"But, she could just be trying to be nice," Piper threw out.

No one wants to go out to eat with a person just for the hell of it…unless they were friends, or going out. Percy was doomed.

"Neither of you are helping me. You both suck. You're supposed to be helping me!"

Jason rubbed his chin. "You could do what I did. Just be yourself and hope that fate knows what it's doing."

Percy blinked. "Shut the hell up, Jason. You did not 'act like yourself' around Piper."

Before Piper came along and made their lonely duo a trio, Jason had always just stared at Piper and smiled like a doofus every time they walked by each other. Piper always thought it was cute and endearing, but then she got tired of his swooning and wanted an actual conversation. Piper asked him out. Piper kissed him first. Long story short, Piper had the most balls in their relationship.

Piper kissed Jason's cheek and Percy wanted to puke. "It's alright baby. I got you."

"Thanks guys," Percy scowled. "I don't want to eat anymore."

"Just ask her out," Piper suggested. "Take her somewhere she'd like to go. You said she loved museums right? Go to the Brooklyn Museum."

Percy blanched. "Museums? Ew, I don't want to go to a museum."

"Well guess what?" Jason grinned. "If you want to make her happy then it can't be about you."

Piper pulled him in for a kiss. "Aw, you're sweet."

"Ew." Percy gagged, and flicked a piece at lettuce at them. Like the childish young adults they were, Jason threw it back and stuck out his tongue. He was about to throw it back at him but Piper managed to kick both of them under the table.

"She's coming back," Piper whispered. Percy sat up straighter and Jason cleared his throat.

"Hey Annabeth!" Percy said her name a little too cheerily, "How was the bathroom?"

At this point, Percy wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

Annabeth raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, and then smiled anyway. Percy's legs proceeded to turn to goo.

"It was clean?" she shrugged. "Anyways sorry to cut this short, but my mom texted me and I have to babysit soon. If I don't catch a train now, then I'll be late."

Percy stood up quickly. "You don't need to take a train, I'll drive you."

He wondered why he didn't take the train himself, but he wanted to impress Annabeth with his driving (as if it were so amazing) and his adultishness. Piper called him stupid, but didn't oppose to the ride either.

"Oh you don't have to—"

"—I insist."

Annabeth embraced him tightly. Percy tried hard not to sniff her, but the sweet lemony scent of her hair was attacking his nose. Dear God.

"Thanks Percy, you are such a great friend."

F.R.I.E.N.D

Why is that a word? What the hell is that?

Percy glowered at the giggling Jason and Piper over Annabeth's shoulder.

"Don't mention it," he said meekly.

He left a twenty on the table; since all they ate were the salads (Annabeth ate hers. Percy's was too salty).

The next day when he saw Jason and Piper, he tried not to strangle them as they made out in front of him with no remorse. And the day after that, in class with Annabeth, he still made terrible jokes with a desperate, _Will you go out with me?_ underneath.

And two weeks later, she said yes.


End file.
